


Nightmares

by caprithebunny



Series: Herald Fics [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Nightmares, Other, The Farm (Fallen Hero), poor sidestep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Sidestep is falling for Herald, but the thought of revealing their true nature has been haunting them for some time.





	Nightmares

    You stretch your long legs away from the bench you’re sitting on, lost in thought. Should you be sitting here, not paying attention, leaving yourself open to anyone finding you? No, but it doesn’t seem your mind cares at this moment. Thoughts swirl around your head, buzzing like an angered wasp nest. Thoughts of what you are, especially your inhumanity, the road you’re taking to get what you want, _the hunger you feel inside_ … And Herald. No, Daniel. No, _Herald_.

 

    You shouldn’t be thinking of Herald, Daniel, _Danny_ , not _anything_ about him. He’s dangerous to you; you let your guard down completely around him, and it’s not hard to- in fact, it’s unfairly _easy_ to. With his stupid, always-bright smile, his dumb, handsome face, and that insufferable way he has of making you want to smile, too. You quietly snarl at yourself under your breath; damn him and the damn magical way he affects you.

 

    You go to stand up, but find you can’t. You try to swallow down the panic that immediately begins to cause your heart to race; _your feet just fell asleep or something while you were sitting because of how badly made the bench is, that’s all._ You repeat that over in your head, but it becomes less and less effective when you realize you can’t _see_. Locked in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed it; hadn’t noticed the inky blackness blotting out your vision, or the almost sudden buzz of voices around you, making your ears prickle. It’s also then when you realize that _you can’t hear anyone’s thoughts_.

 

Impossible.

 

Can’t be happening… right??? This has to be a nightmare.

 

    The air in your lungs lets out in a loud _woosh_ as the blackness clouding your vision lifts, like a blindfold being ripped off. You’re staring up at a white ceiling, strapped down onto something, with one of those multi-bulbed medical lights arched over you but not turned on. Then, a shadow blocks your line of sight as someone leans over you…

 

    No. Not someone.

 

    Daniel. His soft, golden curls spreads out around his face like a halo, but the look on his face is what rips at your chest. Disgust. Hatred. It’s all lined in the way his lip curls and the way his baby blue eyes have a hard glint you’ve never seen from anyone except for Steel. “You’re a monster. You should be here, at the Farm, where the rest of your _kind_ belong. You’re nothing; you’re not even _human_.”

 

    Hot, betraying tears run down the sides of your face, near blinding you as they keep you from seeing anything but blurriness. It seems it took Herald reacting just how you expected to finally get your emotions to hang you out to dry.

 

    And with a sudden, sharp pain, you’re dragged back from the darkness.

 

    You knock your head against your nightstand again as you scramble to figure out where you are. “Fuck!”

 

    Home. You’re home, inside your luxury apartment. You just fell out of bed. But those are just secondhand thoughts, as your mind is still wracked with the previous nightmare: Daniel, and his hatred towards you. You can’t keep from retching as your eyes fall on the orange tattoos lining your arm, and you barely make it to the bathroom as a second round comes up.

  
    You’re a fool, and he’ll never want _you_ . Not once he finds out. Not once he _knows._


End file.
